Fuga
by Oh Carol
Summary: Edward Masen, professor de piano de sua filha, é irresistível. A fuga, sua única esperança. Quando ela aparece pelas mãos dele, a dona de casa Isabella deverá lutar contra a culpa por um crime onde ela era a única vítima. Longfic
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo é da Stephenie Meyer! Esse enredo é todo meu. **AVISO DE GATILHO: **A fic aborda relacionamento abusivo.**  
**

**Começando uma fic nova sem esquecer das outras! hahaha "Fuga" surgiu do Desafio de Drabbles do Nyah, senti necessidade de expandi-la. É totalmente diferente de tudo o que já escrevi, é um desafio mesmo!**

**Espero que gostem e comentem bastante, ok? :)**

* * *

**Prólogo **

As escadas voaram sob meus pés até o quarto. Corpo quente, mãos trêmulas carregando o que incriminava.

Corpo quente.

Aquele estirado agora na sala.

O dele sobre o meu na tarde de verão.

_"Só sinta, se permita..."_ Dissera entre minhas pernas, prestes a chocar-me pondo a boca onde ele desbravaria em pouco. _"Você vai gostar. Prometo."_ E beijava e sorria e eu gostava. Amava.

Foi o primeiro de muitos.

No fundo, eu sabia que jamais haveria de dar pé para nós dois. Era minha sina.

_"Faz aquilo…?"_ Eu pedia bis, sempre.

_"O quê?"_ Aproximava-se, a mão percorrendo meu corpo. _"Aquilo o quê? Fala no meu ouvido?"_ Sua mão encontrava meu sexo. Olhos fixos nos meus, eu era hipnotizada a dizer, sem fechá-los.

Edward gostava de me ver corar, me fazer contorcer. Gostava de me ver livre.

Todas as tardes do bendito verão secreto. Prazer interminável e proibido. Culpa que excitava.

O choro não vinha agora, preso em algum lugar. Apesar do choque, tive rapidez.

Desfiz minha mala. Sonhos e desejos, minhas esperanças. Tudo de volta ao lugar de origem, casa vazia e arruinada. Em breve, tudo mudaria, e dessa vez não sabia para onde correr.

Escondi minha herança na caixinha. Eles estavam chegando. Custei a respirar. Eu queria chorar. Por quê não conseguia chorar?

Como filme defeituoso, o passado recente repetia-se, tentando distrair o presente pesado demais.

O primeiro olhar, friíssimo na barriga.

Seu beijo e a música que compôs para mim.

Umbigos colados, pelos arrepiados na sua cama de viúva, a vitrolinha tocando Sinatra. Ele me arrancava gemidos e inibições.

Sabia dos meus segredos e dores. Eu, os dele. Tínhamos alguns em comum.

A fuga.

Estava feito. Não dava para apagar, nem esquecer, como as cicatrizes na minha pele. Como os gritos de um casamento triste e o cheiro da bebida.

Memórias embaralhadas que serviam de impulso para agir no agora. Serviam de escape.

Mas haveria escape?


	2. Toda terça

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer.

**Obrigada a Dandara por betar e corrigir. ****Vamos conhecer um pouco dos primeiros encontros desse casal.**

**PS: Tudo em itálico é o passado recente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Toda terça**

— Filha, abra a porta, por favor? É o professor Masen.

A campainha ainda ressoava no peito. Apressei-me até a mesa com a bandeja de café, minuciosa arrumação para despistar o nervosismo.

Ele entrou. Percebi do outro lado da sala, mesmo de costas.

— Oi, Mary Alice. Tudo bem? — A voz masculina suave e gentil preenchia o ambiente de uma forma que as paredes não estavam acostumadas.

— Tudo bem, e o senhor? Mas é só Alice, tá?

— Está bem — riu sem jeito da meninice dela.

Quando os passos se aproximaram, virei-me. Nossos corpos se trombaram, meteoros em rota de colisão.

— Desculpa! — Dissemos, eu e ele, ajoelhando juntos.

Seus dedos se alinharam aos meus, esmagados entre a colher fria que deixei cair e o calor de sua palma. Estava surpreso como eu, mas seu sorriso fácil veio num segundo, prendendo-me por eternidades.

Toda terça às duas e meia.

Seu olhar proporcionava certas coisas em mim, ele sabia. Adorava, até. À noite, a sensação me assombrava, estando eu sozinha ou não.

Apesar dos meses de aulas, acostumar era difícil. Sempre o coração fora do corpo, sempre a barriga gelada. Hoje não fugia à regra.

Nos erguemos com sua mão ainda na minha, nenhum dos dois queria soltar. Por pura necessidade de oxigênio, desvencilhei-me. Ele limpou a garganta, e eu a colher no vestido.

— Boa tarde, senhora Isabella. — Tinha boa memória, lembrava que ouvir meu nome de casada me faria correr.

— Boa tarde, Edward. Por favor, fique à vontade. — Eu fingia normalidade para prosseguir, e apontei a bandeja. Água fresca para aluna e professor servirem-se durante as duas horas, além do cafezinho que ele adorava. — Se precisarem, estarei na cozinha.

— Não vai nos assistir hoje? — Perguntou, acostumado comigo no sofá tricotando ou lendo.

— Ah... Hoje não. Estou atarefada, tivemos que dispensar a empregada semana passada, ainda não encontramos outra. Na próxima semana, talvez.

— Entendi. Que pena.

— Com licença — respondi e saí, fugindo da tentação de ficar.

E não era pouca. Edward encantava fácil. Fazia tudo com prazer, com presença. Cada movimento e frase. Tão cheio de vida, até me fazia inveja.

Era fogueira no meio do breu: calor acolhedor de proximidade perigosa, completamente impossível não se deixar hipnotizar.

Nossos caminhos cruzaram-se em janeiro numa página de jornal.

Sete linhas do classificado. Cinco números de um telefone. Parecia competente, tantas qualificações.

Conservatório Nacional, Orquestra do Arizona, formado pela instituição de nome alemão que tive vergonha de pronunciar e meu marido caçoar.

Apesar da minha falta de cultura germânica, James impressionara-se. Tomou o jornal da minha mão e ligou.

Era seu sonho uma filha pianista, embora Alice nunca tivesse expressado desejo. Mas não importava. A casa era dele, assim como o piano, o dinheiro e a filha.

_— Pois não? —_ James atendera a porta, surpreso, uma semana após a descoberta do anúncio, exatos três meses atrás.

Eu terminava de espanar livros da estante do corredor. Era domingo, dia de faxina após a missa. Nancy ainda estava conosco naquela época e me ajudava. Que saudades dela, por mil motivos.

_— Bom dia. Sou Edward Masen, o professor de piano. Falamos ao telefone._

_— A sério? Tão jovem, tem certeza que não é o assistente dele?_

O professor soltou uma risada envergonhada pela piadinha. Mesmo sem vê-lo, sorri junto. Parecia simpático.

_— É… Não, sou eu mesmo. Comecei cedo. Trouxe meu currículo e cartas de recomendação._

_— Que maravilha._ _Entre, por favor._

_— Obrigado._

As vozes aumentavam conforme andavam. A dele, tão diferente da outra, era clara, calma, agradável. Sotaque elegante de lugar nenhum, sua cultura pesava na fala. Ele era do mundo, soube logo ali.

— _Bom ver um jovem empenhado na música erudita, Edward. Hoje em dia, é cada vez mais raro._

_— Certamente. Mas acho que é porque a música popular anda irresistível, tem seu valor. O senhor deve entender, é jovem, também._

_— Nem tanto, rapaz. Nem tanto. Esse é nosso piano._

Curiosa, deixei Nancy trabalhando sozinha, saí para a sala ajeitando minha aparência.

Ouvi um assobio.

_— Uau. Um Steinway de cauda? _— Edward reparara.

_— Incrível, não?_

_— Só vi no Conservatório. É raro ter em casas._

_— Preciosidade. Está na família há trinta anos._ _Ah, essa é minha esposa. Isabella? É o professor Masen._

Nunca fui afeita a estereótipos. Tinha a imaginação boa para alguém que quase não vivia fora de casa – culpa dos livros.

Mas havia sido natural imaginar Edward Masen como um pianista esquálido, de olheiras obcecadas pelas partituras, a postura encurvada pelos anos de treino.

Nunca estive mais enganada.

Parado na frente do piano, de terno cinza modesto mas bem cortado, ele parecia criatura de outro mundo. Sétimo Céu ou Hollywood, eu não saberia dizer.

_— Como vai, senhora Harter? _— Cumprimentou com um sorriso singelo, contrapondo o olhar que sugava. Limpei a mão de poeira no avental, aceitei a dele estendida.

Foi como naqueles romances sujos que eu e as garotas líamos escondidas na escola. O formigamento da pele, a queimação percorrendo pelo braço avivando os pelos.

Sutis vincos na testa do Sr. Masen surgiram tão rápido quanto desapareceram. Sentira o mesmo?

_— Vou bem e o senhor? Obrigada por vir._

_— Imagina, eu que agradeço pelo chamado de vocês. Adoro criança, cuidei dos meus irmãos. Estou empolgado para trabalhar aqui. _

_— Quem não ficaria? Com um piano desses! _— Exclamou James. — V_amos lá. A pequena está passeando com a tia, daqui a pouco aparece por aí. Falemos sobre valores e datas. E você pode até experimentar tocar um pouco depois, que tal?_

Meu marido saiu na frente.

— _Claro, seria um prazer..._ — Sr. Masen ralentou, o olhar demorando-se sobre mim. — _É um belo piano, mesmo._

Abriu um sorriso que cegava. Certamente vira o vermelho das minhas bochechas, eu apavorada pela audácia.

Galanteios não me eram estranhos, fui rainha do baile. Mas em outra vida. Nenhum homem hoje em dia tinha coragem de mexer com a esposa do Dr. James Harter.

Eu deveria ter pedido que meu marido escorraçasse o sujeito naquela hora mesmo, que limpasse minha honra. Mas talvez eu merecesse. Uma mulher de respeito jamais ficaria dias pensando naqueles dois minutos de interação como fiquei.

As tarefas de hoje prontas na cozinha, fui espiar o finzinho da aula dessa terça.

Nas teclas de marfim, as mãos pequenas da minha filha. E as dele – calmas, experientes. Se Deus existisse mesmo, me condenaria.

Mas a mente, essa mundana, teimava em vagar. De quantas maneiras aquelas mãos poderiam me fazer feliz?

— Última vez, está bem? — Disse ele à aluna, semblante iluminado por um segundo ao notar-me no cantinho.

Alice fez um muxoxo.

— Última mesmo, professor? Estou morrendo de fome.

— Prometo. Última vez, e poderá comer todos os biscoitos do mundo — riu sussurrando num pacto com ela, piscando para mim.

E tornaram a repetir o mesmo trecho. A repetição da repetição da repetição. Seria sacrilégio dizer que ele era santo ou coisa que o valha? Quanta paciência.

Quatro e meia em ponto, revelei-me, levando o lanche para a mesa. Minha filha correu logo após soltar a última tecla, sempre afoita.

— Alice, modos.

— Mas eu tô faminta!

— A comida não vai fugir. Agradeça ao professor Masen pela aula antes, pergunte se já pode ir.

— Obrigada pela aula, professor. Desculpa — resmungou. — Estou dispensada?

— Tudo bem. Foi uma boa aula, viu? — Edward assentiu, guardando partituras e cadernos. — Está dispensada.

Bastou ouvir seu aval, e perdemos Alice para o lanche. Ele levantou-se, a maleta na mão, pronto para ir. Sempre era cedo demais.

— Não quer ficar e lanchar com a gente? — Perguntei.

Ele fez cara de espanto. Não sei se por ouvir minha decepção ou pelo convite inédito. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado?

— Olha, adoraria ficar, mas preciso dar outra aula em vinte minutos. Agradeço o convite.

— Claro, entendo — assenti. — Você gosta de biscoitos?

— Mais do que deveria. O cheirinho está me matando a aula toda — confessou sem vergonha alguma. Típico.

— Aqui, leve alguns.

— Não precisa, imagine.

— Aceite, Edward, eu fiz demais.

Entreguei-lhe o agrado enrolado num guardanapo de pano. Cinco grandes bolachas de aveia e chocolate, receita da mamãe.

— Obrigado. A senhora é muito gentil. Comerei no caminho, vai salvar meu fim do dia. — Andamos para a porta, eu abri.

— Depois diga se gostou.

— Já gostei antes mesmo de provar.

Eu sorri, pois era o que eu fazia em sua presença.

— Até a próxima, Edward.

— Até a próxima. Ah, não faça Alice treinar demais depois de hoje. Ela precisa poupar a raiva para quando aprender Chopin daqui uns anos.

— É tão difícil assim?

— É o dobro! — Desceu as escadas rindo, batendo a mão. Eu acenei como se tivesse entendido.

Havia luz em sua risada, me acendia e a tudo em volta.

Mas também havia algo por trás da jovialidade do olhar. Estava sempre lá, eu reparava. O que quer que fosse, ele sabia esconder bem.

E eu também.

.

.

_— Mandei afinar não tem um mês. Só eu toco nele. Isabella não chega perto nem para espanar. _— James passara a mão na madeira negra envernizada, delicadamente. Carinho que a mim era negado há tempos, desde aquela época.

Edward e ele já haviam acordado sobre valores, datas e expectativas para as aulas de Alice. Meu marido queria uma apresentação em seu aniversário em julho. O professor prometeu tentar, mas não garantia milagres. James consentira, gostou da honestidade e integridade do rapaz.

Nessas horas, eu lembrava do pastor do meu casamento dizendo que buscávamos nos outros as qualidades que faltavam em nós. Era verdade.

Outras mãos juntaram-se às de James. Edward debruçara-se na tampa aberta da cauda, aqueles olhos meticulosos inspecionando intensamente. Reverenciando, quase.

Naquele dia, foi só a primeira vez que invejei um piano.

_— Por favor, posso? _— Pediu.

Meu marido assentiu.

_— Claro, vá em frente._

_— Algum pedido especial?_

_— Clair de Lune. _— Falei. Os homens encararam-me. Temi ter sido intrometida, mas James mostrou sua aprovação.

_— Boa escolha, querida. Edward, sabe essa sem partitura?_

_— Por sorte, sim. Cresci com ela. Minha mãe adorava me ouvir tocando._

Quase me escondi, não pela primeira vez naquele dia. Como ele poderia adivinhar? Era a favorita da minha mãe, também.

James me trouxe para o sofá, um braço possessivo sobre meus ombros. Deixamos o novo empregado da casa mostrar serviço.

Lágrimas surgiram e foram suprimidas num piscar. Recorri a um mínimo de conforto na mão que meu marido ofereceu. Toda a atenção voltada à música, fechei os olhos.

A melodia executada à perfeição tinha vida, cheiro de infância e cor de felicidade enlaçadas numa melancolia sensível do artista que tocava. Como uma pessoa que nunca vi na vida era capaz de me fazer planar no ar, mesmo tão pesada? Compreendi os aviões naquele dia.

As palmas então vieram, no fim, depois as boas-vindas e o aperto de mão firmando o trato. Começaria semana que vem.

Ambos o acompanhamos até a porta, embora, por mim, essa tarde jamais terminaria.

_— Agradeço novamente pela oportunidade, Sr. Harter. Não irão se arrepender. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Até mais. —_ Edward apertara a mão dele, oferecendo a mim um cordial aceno de cabeça. Sem mais toques. Ambos sabíamos bem o porquê.

Alice e Rosalie chegaram pouco depois. Rindo como as confidentes que eram, minha cunhada parecia voltar a ser criança.

Alice amava tanto essa tia, talvez até mais do que eu. Quando o ciúme apertava, eu tentava ser piedosa. Rose vivia uma maternidade impossível através da sobrinha. Eu permitia.

A novidade acabou sendo contada rapidamente, mas Alice não ficou tão animada quanto o pai.

_— Que cara é essa, Borboleta? —_ Ele perguntou. Estávamos os quatro à mesa, jantando, depois de eu obrigá-la a comer as verduras. Tarefa árdua após tanto sorvete.

_— Nada…_

_— Que foi? Diz pro papai._

_— Você vai ficar bravo. _— Cada vez que ela desviava os olhos assim meu peito se partia.

_— Hoje estou de bom humor. Diga._

— _É que eu não quero fazer aula de piano sozinha. _

_— Por que não?_

_— É chato._

_— Você nem começou ainda pra saber se é chato._

_— É chato fazer qualquer coisa sozinha. Tia, você não quer fazer aula comigo?_

Rosalie sorriu, doce e paciente como era.

_— Eu já sei tocar piano, amorzinho. _

_— Rose já sabe, esqueceu? _— James uniu-se à irmã. — _Aprendemos juntos, na sua idade._

_— Tá vendo! Por favor, por favor, não quero fazer sozinha. Mamãe, faz aulas comigo?_

_— Eu? —_ Assustei-me, por um instante pensando na situação. Disfarcei rindo, tapando a boca. _— Imagina. Não, não levo jeito. Prefiro ficar te ouvindo._

_— Eu não vou saber tocar _— Entristeceu-se novamente.

_— Vai sim. É só prestar bastante atenção e estudar direitinho. _

_— Não é isso. Olha o tamanho daquelas teclas!_

_— O que tem?_

— _Meus dedinhos são anões, vão ser engolidos! _

Todos rimos. Fazia tanto tempo. Meu coração apertado queria salvar esse momento de rara descontração em família. Bendito sorvete, bendita tia Rosie, sempre alimentando minha pequena do riso que ela precisava.

No fim daquele fatídico domingo, banho e cama. Eu fazia palavras-cruzadas, James entrava sob as cobertas.

_— Bom rapaz, esse Masen, não? _— Comentara.

_— Parece que sim._

_— Gostou dele?_

_— Se você gostou, eu gostei. Não entendo de música. Mas acho que tocou bem Clair de Lune._

_— É... Com certeza, é talentoso. E bem-apessoado, não? É forasteiro, acho que do norte. Deve viajar muito. Disse que tocava em banda de festas... O malandro deve traçar muita mulher com esse papo _— riu como se eu fosse um de seus companheiros de bar. _— Safado sortudo._

_— Que horror, Jamie._

_— Ah. Desculpa. Eu sei que você não conhece muito da vida, mas é assim que funciona, docinho. Esses artistas são uns libertinos._

Em momento algum ousei tirar os olhos das palavras-cruzadas. As grades pretas e brancas queimando as retinas.

Imaginar que ele poderia ser um libertino, um artista vagabundo desses que eu só ouvia falar, metera um arrepio em mim. Eu devia odiar esse pensamento.

Devia.

Respirei fundo, calculando palavras no papel e na vida.

_— Será? Acho que não. O Sr. Masen tem cara de homem direito, certinho, já deve ter uma noiva ou namorada séria._

_— Hm. Como se isso impedisse. — _Bufou antes de silenciar. Com sua tosse alta, ajustou o despertador. Mas meu alívio durou pouco. Desligou seu abajur e voltou a atormentar. _— Você acha o sujeito bonito?_

_— O Sr. Masen?_

_— É. Acha?_

_— Não. Não faz meu tipo — _menti, a maior de todas. Sequer havia conhecido alguém daquele "tipo" antes. Edward era _hors concours_, como aprendi no francês, bem longe de qualquer competição._ — Mas por que a pergunta?_

_— Curiosidade. E precaução, lógico. Ele vai frequentar essa casa, afinal..._

_— Como assim? Não entendi o que está querendo dizer. — _Mais uma mentira.

_— Isabella, um homem deve estar sempre atento. Tem que cuidar de seus bens, da casa, da mulher. _— Ele parou, então, encarando-me. A mão deu duas batidinhas na minha coxa. — _Bom. Mas não tenho com o que me preocupar, você não gosta muito da coisa, não é mesmo? Nem mesmo comigo você aquece mais..._

Ele sabia como atingir. Sempre. Me fazer de burra era meu único recurso para amenizar a humilhação.

_— Não gosto do quê?_

_— Nada, docinho. Nada. _— Apertou minha coxa um pouco mais forte do que o necessário antes de largar. — _Vamos dormir, estou exausto._

O sono não viera fácil nesse dia, como não vinha desde então.

O braço pesado sobre meu corpo, eu era prisioneira em sua redoma. Por dentro, a escuridão era visitada por música bonita, sorrisos que cegavam, olhos que me enxergavam.

Sonhara com o professor naquele domingo, o primeiro. A cada noite, eu tentava decifrar milhões de mistérios no choque de sua pele.

* * *

**Quem achou Edward ousado levanta a mão e deixa um comentário hahahaha**

**Até breve, beijos!**


End file.
